Love spell
by Scarlet Knightwalker
Summary: ' Gramps! ERZA has done something to me' ' what is it Natsu'. ' everytime I look at her, my heart beats fast, I feel light headed, my face feels red and hot. And my stomach feels like its on transportation' ' hmm...boy, your are under a love spell. To break it, you must KISS the caster, namely Erza.'


**Disclaimer I don't own anything**.

* * *

**Love spell**

' **Gramps! Erza has done something weird to me!**' Makarov turn his head to look at Natsu, who was groaning in frustration.

' **What did she do?'** Makaroc asked in curiosity.** ' Everytime I look at her, my heart beats fast, I feel lightheaded and my face turns really really hot and red! Her Scent makes me want to jump on her and sniff her! Her nice red hair looks soo smooth and shiny, making me want to touch her skin too! My stomach feels like I'm on a train when she touches me! '**

Makarov chocked on his beer. Natsu, the log head is in _love_! With the queen of fairies no **less! ' Natsu, you are under a spell, a love spell!' ' A love spell?!' ' yes, a love spell, to free yourself, you have to kiss her! But you can't just kiss Erza without her killing you...so here's what you need to do...* **_Whisper whisper_*** ' Yosh! I'm all fired up!'**

* * *

Erza had a feeling her life was about to change the moment the Sun's rays fell on her peaceful sleeping form. She shook her head to clear it of anymore thoughts. Here she stands, in front of her guild. Fairytail.

*_creak_* everyone froze except Natsu who was still preparing. ' **Good morning everyone! Nice to see you all here!'** Erza greeted with a light smile. Her long beautiful scarlet hair flowing like lava. Her sharp hazel eyes scanned the room, landing on a certain pinkette. The red head smiled. Ah, how times have passed. Now Natsu is all grown up...not in the brain of course. But when he rescued her from the tower of heaven, she can't help but see the Baka in a different light. She wondered how his broad chest will feel...oh and his hard abs...WAIT! SHE CANNOT BE THINKING ABOUT HER BEST FRIEND LIKE THIS! It's wrong!

' **Oi! Mina! We have someone who is going to sing today!'** Makarov announced, as cheerful as any other day. Someone groaned, probably thinking it was Gajeel who was singing the awful ' _Best friend_'. Someone whistled, thinking it was Mira singing with her soft voice. But it was neither since they were both behind Erza. The lights dimmed, and the curtains opened. Revealing...NATSU?! ' **Let's welcome...NATSU!**' Natsu cleared his throat ' **I'm going to delicate this to someone special to my heart.' ' way to go Lucy!'** someone congratulated Lucy. Thinking Matsu was going to sing for her. Erza cannot help but feel a pang of hurt. She was starting to fall for Natsu but being the dense idiot she was, she did not realize it.

Natsu started strumming his guitar :

_I_ _still hear~ your voice when you sleep next to me~_

Erza's ears perked up, she knew this song! It was her favorite!

_I still feel your touch in my~ dreams~_

_Forgive me, my weakness~ for I dunno why~ without you it's hard to~ survive~!_

_Cos everytime we touch I get this feeling~ and everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly~!_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast~? I want this to last~_

_Need you by my side~_

Erza closed her eyes and indulged in Natsu's voice. She didn't know he could sing this well! She caught Mira video taping the performance and rolled her eyes at Mira's star-struck expression.

_Cos everytime we touch, I feel the static~_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the skies~_

_Can't you feel my heart beat slow~? I can't let you go~_

_Want you in my life~_

_Your arms are my cast~ So your heart is my sky~ They wipe away tears that I~ cry~_

_Oh~ the good and the bad times, we've been through them all~ you make me rise when I~ fall~_

Erza didn't notice it, but she had started singing since the ' _your arms are my cast'._ Everyone looked at her in astonishment and wonder. They didn't know she had such a sweet and angelic voice. Natsu's grin quickly took over his shock as he sang with Erza, unconsciously walking to each other.

_Cos everytime we touch, I get this feeling~ and everytime we kiss I swear I could fly~_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast~? I want this to last~_

_Need you by my side~_

_Cos everytime we touch, I feel the static~ _

_and everytime we kiss, I reach for the skies~_

_Cant feel my heart beat slow~ I can't let you go~_

_Want you in my life~_

_Everytime we touch, I get this feeling~ _

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly~_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast~? I want this to last~_

_Need you by my side~_

_Cos everytime we touch, I feel the static~_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the skies~_

_Can't you feel my heart beat slow~? I can't let you go~_

_Want you in my life~_

At this point, Erza and Natsu were standing right in front of each other. Looking at the one opposite of the self, blushing. Then Natsu did what he was suppose to do.

He _kissed_ Erza scarlet.

Gasps were heard. _Natsu Dragneel, Salamander, was kissing Erza Scarlet, Titania._

Silence hung over the guild then...squealing from Mira who had everything on tape. Then hoots were heard and whistles sounded thought the guild.

Erza felt Natsu's tongue poke a her mouth. She panick. This was her first kiss. She imagined it to be Natsu's too. She didn't know what to do! Sure she and done lots of research ( _her smut novels)_ but this was her first time experiencing it! She was blushing hard and so was he. She then did the **unthinkable**. No, she didn't push him away! She threw her hands around Natsu's neck and stroked his soft pink hair and grant entrance to his tongue.

They were battling for dominance and neither won. Panting for breath, Natsu looked Erza dead in the eyes and whispered the words she thought she would never hear.

sure he said ' **your lips taste like strawberries and you smelled like one too! Except with a hint of vanilla!**' But what made Erza' heart stop was ' **I love you so much Erza.'**

She went rigid for a moment. Just a few seconds before smiling and threw her hands around Natsu once more and kissed him passionately. ' **I love you too Natsu**.' She said after parting.

* * *

That night, at Natsu's little shack, Natsu told Erza he was thankful for the love spell she put on him. Confused, Erza asked.

Natsu then poured out the events that happened. With him choosing the song of course.

Erza didn't know whether to laugh or get angry. Laugh because Natsu was such a Baka! But then again, thats why she loved him. Angry because he tought she seduced him. So she did the logical thing. To kiss him again. Then Natsu pushed her backward to bed. Then off comes the clothes. Their moans and screams of pleasure could be heard echoing through the night.


End file.
